1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc drive, and more in particular, to a disc drive that keeps a flexible cable away from a disc installed in the disc drive during the processing of data on the disc by an optical pick-up unit of the disc drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional disc drive, a flexible cable transmits signals between the movable optical pick-up unit and a circuit board. One end of the flexible cable is electrically connected to the optical pick-up unit, and the other end is electrically connected to a connector of the circuit board. What flexible cables used usually are Flexible Print Circuits, Flexible Flat Circuits, and so on.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing that the flexible cable 14 connecting the optical pick-up unit 10 with the circuit board 12 is in an ideal state. As shown in FIG. 1, the flexible cable 14 connecting the optical pick-up unit 10 with the connector 13 of circuit board 12 is bent into U-shaped.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing the raised flexible cable 14 in conventional disc drives. As shown FIG. 2, a scar, often appears in position ‘a’, is made when the flexible cable 14 is inserted into connector 13, or due to the movement of the optical pick-up unit 10. The scar makes the flexible cable 14 raise and even rub against the disc 16. When the optical pick-up unit 10 processes the data on the disc 16, the raised flexible cable 14 scrapes the spinning disk 16 and even damages the disc 16.
Accordingly, the main objective of the present invention is to provide a disc drive to overcome the above problems, so as to avoid the flexible cable 14 rubbing against the disc 16.